Gypsies, Tramps, and Theives
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: AU *songfic* // Looking down to her side she'd see her little boy with hair spun of silver and eyes of the purest green// D/H


A.n.-I was listening to this song and this idea for a fic just kinda....jumped at me:)Hope ya like it. The song kinda screamed Dilandau n' Hitomi at me^_^hehe.  
  
Disclaimer-Do do not own Escaflowne or this song "Gypsies, tramps and theives" by Cher.  
  
~I was born in the wagon of a travein' show  
  
My Mama used to dance for the money they'd throw  
  
And Papa'd do whatever he could   
  
Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of doctor good~  
  
~Gypsies, tramps and theives  
  
We'd hear it from people of the town  
  
They'd call us gypsies, tramps and theives  
  
But every night all the men would come around...  
  
And lay their money down~  
  
The night was thick and filled wit a glories light as a young girl in her teens danced among the others. Music lashed through the night, along with the cheers of men and woman alike. A dress of flowing red, her emerald eyes were wide and her cheeks a flushed prettly with delight as her pure black hair spun around over her shoulders. Off to the side of it all, clutched in daddy's arms, lay a baby girl just a few months old. Eyes that would one day be as clear a green as her mother's stared blearly out at the world before her.  
  
Music and life was hot in the summer air, the twin moons of Gaea gleamed in the star-lit sky. Laughing silently at the future only they knew would befall the baby girl that lay cradled in Daddy's arms.  
  
~We picked a boy south of Moveal  
  
Gave him a ride, filled him with a hot meal  
  
I was sixteen he was twentyone  
  
He rode with us to menphose  
  
And papa would have shot him if he knew what he'd done~  
  
~Gypsies, tramps and theives  
  
We'd hear it from people of the town  
  
They'd call us gypsies, tramps and theives  
  
But every night all the men would come around...  
  
And lay their money down~  
  
~I never had schoolin'   
  
But he taught me well with his smooth southern style  
  
Three months later I'm a gal in trouble   
  
And I haven't seen him in a while, I haven't seen him in a while~  
  
Sixteen years later the baby girl grew into a startleing beauty. The people of the towns they traveled to shunned her and her people.Tramps and theives, gypsy whore they called her. The girl named Hitomi didn't care, the dance was all that mattered. The thrill of the night and day, the solem earth that she lived on. Hypocrtical were what those people were, the faces that had stared in twisted disgust in daylight, she always saw at night with a glareing grin as they layed their money down to have their fortune told.  
  
A clear night she found Him wounded in the forest. Hair of the lightest silver, eyes as red as blood had stared blearly at her. The world had spun around in a drunkin mix as she'd taken him home. Risked herself to save his life, danced twice as hard to make up for hte food he consume. As young love always is, she was blinded to what the Cards could have foretold.  
  
As he grew stronger he showed her many things. Warm nights were more alive with the man called Dilandau, a smile of the purest love always lighting her eyes at the mere sight of the strange wandering warrior. When she danced, her eyes were for him and him alone. And he awakened in her the woman she never thought she could be.  
  
He taught her to use a sword, taught her how to read and write with more patience then any man she'd ever knew. Three months later of doing things her father would have killed the man for, she found the wonderful truth that she was bearing the child of the silver warrior.   
  
She told him.   
  
The next morning he was gone.  
  
~She was born in the wagon of travein' show  
  
Her Mama had to dance for the money they'd throw  
  
Granpa'd do whatever he could  
  
Preach a little gospel, seel a couple bottles of doctor good~  
  
~Gypsies, tramps and theives  
  
We'd hear it from people of the town  
  
They'd call us gypsies, tramps and theives  
  
But every night all the men would come around...  
  
And lay their money down~  
  
The months went on and soon she was ripe with the fatherless child her wandering eyes had given to her. One more month and she was danceing for the money they threw and holding her little boy to her chest. Granpa did whatever he could to keep them safe, sold a few bottles of Elixers and told a few promisesing fortunes to get them and the others on.   
  
At night the young woman would star at the stars and think of the way it was with the silver haired man she had loved so dearly. Looking down to her side she'd see her little boy with hair spun of silver and eyes of the purest green.  
  
~Gypsies, tramps and theives  
  
We'd hear it from people of the town  
  
They'd call us gypsies, tramps and theives  
  
But every night all the men would come around...  
  
And lay their money down~  
  
A.n.-I think this is the shortest thing I've ever written. I may write a full-blown story to add on to this, if I do the chappies will be way longer. What do ya'all think? Ya want our lil' Hitomi to meet back up with Dilly-chan? See why he left? Wether he just dinna wanna be a daddy or had more pressing problems? Review, n' maybe you'll know^_~ 


End file.
